memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha Diskussion:Stil-Handbuch
Episodenverweise Nochmal wegen Punkt vor Klammer: da steht "kannst" - wollen wir jetzt "mußt" draus machen, oder zwei Stile parallel laufen lassen? Änderungen nur deshalb lohnen sich nicht wirklich. --Memory 16:26, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt die Formulierung in "solltest" umgeändert. IMHO passt es so am besten. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 16:33, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Gut, die Frage bleibt immernoch ob wir deshalb extra editieren. Wenn ein Artikel konsistent einen Stil hat, lohnt sich das nur deshalb kaum. --Memory 16:38, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Wenn mir was auffällt, dann ändere ich es, aber ich suche jetzt nicht systematisch danach. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 16:54, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Ich editiere auch nur, wenn es etwas anderes wichtiges zu ändern oder gar ergänzen gibt. Ansonsten knirsche ich mit den Zähnen und lass es ;) Aber mal was anderes, wie wollen wir das mit Doppelfolgen machen? Da gibt es ja die wildesten Stile: :::# "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" und "Teil II" :::# "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I und Teil II" :::# "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" und Teil II :::Ich muss zugeben, dass ich am häufigsten Nr. 1 verwende, aber irgendwie scheint ir 2 am richtigsten. Was denkt ihr? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:10, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Ich verwende von anfang an die erste Variante. Da es sich aber genau genommen, um zwei Episodenverweise handelt, sollten auch beide jeweils eigene Anführungszeichen bekommen. -- Sanyoh 17:18, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Ich nehme im Zweifelsfall drei. Obwohl zwei auch paßt. Hmhm, ist das alles kompliziert... ;-) --Memory 17:19, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Ich verwende auch zumeist Version 1, wobei eigentlich genaugenommen Version 3 am korrektesten wäre, da ja nur der voll ausgeschriebene Teil ein echtes Zitat darstellt. Die 2 würde nicht passen, weil das "und" definitiv ja kein Zitat ist. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:20, 10. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Dem kann ich mir nur Anschließen. Ich verwende die erste Version, doch jetzt, wo du es sagst, sehe ich ein, dass es eigentlich völlig falsch ist, und nur das Dritte vom Ausdruck her korrekt ist. Allerdings sehe ich nicht, dass das wirklich ein großes Problem der Missverständlichkeit darstellt. Existiert glücklicherweise keine Episode mit dem Titel Teil II :) -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 10:28, 10. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Ok, ich nehm definitiv drei. Stellt sich auch hier die Frage ob sich deshalb Edits z.B. bei Schlacht um Cardassia lohnen. Feste Regel? Nicht das wir unsere Zeit extra mit solchen Edits verschwenden... --Memory 23:30, 10. Aug 2005 (UTC) Ich glaube wir sollten diese Diskussion noch mal aktiviere: in letzter Zeit wurden einige Artikel nur wegen des Punktes editiert, was meiner Meinung nach vollkommen spammig ist solange nicht andere Sachen auch gleich mitgeändert werden. Desweiteren stört mich in der Tat jetzt dieser Stil: irgendwer sagte (auf einer anderen Diskussion), dass die Klammer hinter dem . zeigt, dass es sich auf den gesamten Absatz bezieht. Eine Klammer vor dem Punkt assoziiere ich allmählich tatsächlich nur mit dem letzten Satz. Außerdem habe ich im Duden gelesen, dass die Klammern mit kursiv geschrieben werden, sobald der gesamte Inhalt kursiv ist (so also). Allerdings ist mir erst letztens beim aktualisieren diverser Richtlinien das Argument aus MA/en für das weglassen des kursiven aufgefallen: Halte es einfach. In sofern schlage ich vor a) weglassen von Kursiv bei Episodenverweisen, b) wiedereinführung des alten .-Stils -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:45, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) :a) - kann ich nur unterstützen :b) - was war noch gleich der "alte" .-Stil? Mir fiel dazu ein, dass grundsätzlich auch Fussnoten hinter das Satzzeichen gestellt werden, wenn sie sich auf den ganzen Satz beziehen. Aber da gibt es doch sicherlich auch eine verbindliche Duden-Regelung !?! :c) - bezüglich der "-Setzung ist die erste Variante sicherlich nicht falsch. es handelt sich wohl eher um eine "Markierung" als um ein Zitat im eigentlichen Sinne--KenKeeler -- Postfach 10:17, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) Nachtrag: gerade nochmal den dicken Duden von meinem Bruder besorgt: §88 gibt folgendes Beispiel: Damit wäre dieses Thema vorerst erledigt (weitere Angaben siehe Seite 145). Damit wäre dieses Thema vorerst erledigt. (Weitere Angaben siehe Seite 145.) Und ein blick in die Star Trek Enzyklopädie zeigt, dass dort eine Mischung aus den beiden Systemen für b) verwendet wird: "Eintrag. (Quelle)." Was ich allerdings auch komisch finde. Eine Duden-Regelung für Zitate habe ich leider nicht gefunden. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:32, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) Ich hatte ja schon geschrieben, daß ich .-Edits für Unsinn halte. Im Prinzip ist es nicht so wesentlich, ob nun nach der Klammer oder davor, es sollte lediglich innerhalb eines Artikels ein Stil konsistent vorherrschen. Das kursivschreiben von Referenzen ergibt sich logisch aus unserer Trennung von Trek und Meta-Trek (Episodenverweise) im Text, hier ist die MA/en nachlässiger als wir. Allgemein benutze ich eh schon immer den (TNG: "blabla") Stil, genau wie mancher in der MA/en. --Memory 18:05, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) Text um Bilder fließen lassen Ich finde es sehr unschön, dass der Text so dicht an den Thumbnails klebt (siehe z.B. T'Pau). Könnte man nicht in den css-Dateien (z.B. für monobook http://memory-alpha.org/de/skins/monobook/main.css) bei div.thumb -> margin: {1em;} o.ä. hinschreiben? Noch schöner, wäre es natürlich, wenn man bei div.tright nur links einen kleinen Abstand eingibt und bei div.tleft nur rechts. Wenn ihr Euch den "Quelltext" von T'Pau anseht (also auf bearbeiten klickt), könnt ihr dort sehen, dass ich von Hintergrund eingegeben habe, damit das Bild nicht in die Überschrift des nächsten Absatzes reinragt. Finde ich besser, ihr auch? Wenn ja, könnte man das vielleicht in Stil-Handbuch mit aufnehmen. Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 21:26, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Finde ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht besser, der Artikel sieht in großer Auflösung völlig scheiße aus, weil viel zu viel Freiraum dazwischen liegt. Allerdings stimme ich dir zu, dass der Abstand etwas knapp ist. Allerdings sehe ich auch, dass da sowohl die Angabe thumb als auch 200px eingeschrieben ist, thumb ist die Breitenangabe und sollte nicht geändert werden... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:29, 26. Feb 2006 (UTC) Formatierung von Zitaten Mir ist aufgefallen, dass gerade längere Szenen bei dieser Formatierung ziemlich unübersichtlich werden, allerdings geht in vielen Szenen der Witz ganz unter, wenn man sie kürzt. Von daher würde ich folgendes mal vorschlagen: Szenenbeschreibung kursiv, Personen fett und den Dialog dann normal - liest sich dann besser. Hier ein Beispiel - die Schlussszene aus "Der Schachzug, Teil II": ---- *''Schlusszene'' Riker: "Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber sie können keine Befehle erteilen... Sie sind schließlich tot." Data: "Wenn man es genau nimmt, sie auch nicht, Commander, da man sie wegen diverser Vergehen vor dem Kriegsgericht anklagen wird." Picard: "Das stimmt, Nummer Eins. Also dann... Während Sie den Commander in die Arrestzelle führen, lege ich mich in meinem Quartier etwas aufs Ohr... Gute Nacht." (geht) Data: "Hier entlang, Sir." (nimmt Riker beim Arm) Riker: (lächelt) "Sie müssen doch gemerkt haben, dass das ein Scherz war, Data... Haben Sie doch, oder? ... Data?!" ---- Somit ließen sich auch wieder die Schiffsnamen kursiv stellen. Nach dem bisherigen "Standard" sähe es so aus: ---- *Schlusszene Riker: "Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber sie können keine Befehle erteilen... Sie sind schließlich tot." Data: "Wenn man es genau nimmt, sie auch nicht, Commander, da man sie wegen diverser Vergehen vor dem Kriegsgericht anklagen wird." Picard: "Das stimmt, Nummer Eins. Also dann... Während Sie den Commander in die Arrestzelle führen, lege ich mich in meinem Quartier etwas aufs Ohr... Gute Nacht." (geht) Data: "Hier entlang, Sir." (nimmt Riker beim Arm) Riker: (lächelt) "Sie müssen doch gemerkt haben, dass das ein Scherz war, Data... Haben Sie doch, oder? ... Data?!" ---- Irgendwann meine ich mal aufgeschnappt zu haben, dass Textformatierungen sparsam eingesetzt werden, sollten - was bei längeren Zitaten ja genau eben ignoriert wird. Meinungen? — defchris (✍ talk) 13:12, 23. Mär 2006 (UTC) :zustimm es gibt in ma definitiv zuviele texthervorhebungen--Shisma 15:55, 23. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Gibt das hier noch eine Diskussion, oder bedeutet das allgemeine Schweigen, dass ihr alle damit einverstanden seid? — defchris (✍ talk) 12:21, 29. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::Ein dritter Diskussionsaufruf: Hat niemand etwas dagegen, wenn die Formatierungsregel entsprechend geändert wird? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 22:55, 15. Aug 2006 (UTC) :::Bin mal hierrüber gestolpert: unter "Dialogzitate" sollte immer so sein: * Name (Anmerkung): "Blabla!" :::So wär mein Vorschlag, der sich ja stark mit Defchris' Vorschlag deckt :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:52, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Hundertprozentig dieser Meinung--Bravomike 11:57, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ok, wenn ich mit Die Heimkehr fertig bin, werde ich alle DS9 Episoden der ersten Staffel durchgehen und das anpassen.--Tobi72 12:02, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Episodenverweise in Sätzen ...gehören meiner Meinung nach nicht dorthin. Kann man die nicht absatzweise gegebenenfalls zusammengefasst und dann hinter den letzten Satz setzen? Beispiel (mit dem "Lorem Ipsum"-Fülltext aus der deutschen Wikipedia): : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ("Verweis1"). Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ("Verweis2"). Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ("Verweis3"). würde dann zu : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. (Verweis1, Verweis2, Verweis3) — defchris (✍ talk) 12:53, 29. Apr 2006 (UTC) : In diesem Beispiel finde ich es allerdings schwierig, die einzelnen Fakten anhand von Episoden nachzuvollziehen. Es müsste dann alle drei ansehen um einzelne Daten zu prüfen. Allerdings würde ich auch eher die einzenen Episoden in Absätze trennen. — Florian™ talk 18:20, 29. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::Das sehe ich wie Florian, Quellen sollten so nah beim Satz sein wie möglich. Wer die Verweise ans Ende eines Absatzes haben möchte, der muss halt längere Sätze schreiben und dann einen Absatz nur mit einer Quelle machen. -- Kobi 08:39, 30. Apr 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, dann bleibt letztlich ja nur noch, dass man die Quellen bisher in den Satz schreibt. Also bisher: : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ("Verweis1"). — defchris (✍ talk) 23:20, 20. Mai 2006 (UTC) : Mein Vorschlag wäre ein komplett anderer, siehe Setzen von Episoden-Referenzen, man könnte mit der Cite-Erweiterung arbeiten und die namentlichen Referenzen komplett ausgliedern. — Florian™ talk 09:24, 21. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::Die neue Vorlage funktioniert nicht bei den Eposoden "Kirk : 2 = ?" und "Riker : 2 = ? . Da müsste man noch nach einer Verbesserung suchen -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 20:36, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Fehler in der Programmierung des Moduls das benutzt wird. Ersetze das = durch = -- Kobi 21:20, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ---- ;2. Versuch: Über "Cite" scheinen wir ja mehr oder weniger hinweg zu sein, kehren wir also wieder zur Frage: "Wohin mit der Referenz? Wohin mit dem Punkt?". Mein Vorschlag lautet erneut: Am Ende des Absatzes zusammengefasst, damit die nicht in den ganzen Links aufgrund der Formatierungsänderung (kursiv -> normal) innerhalb des gesamten Absatzes untergehen und hinter den letzten Satz, sodass der Punkt vor der Referenz steht. 22:50, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) :grundsätzlich stimme ich dir zu, die Refernzen gehören an das Ende des Absatzes (auch wenn ich es für besser hielte, den Punkt hinter die Quelle zu setzen, aber ich sehe ein, dass dein Vorschlag sinnvoller ist) Allerdings ergibt sich ein Problem in Absätzen, die ähnliche Sachen zusammenfassen und dabei auf gänzlich verschiedene Referenzen zurückgreifen. Zwei Beispiele: Fortpflanzung#Geschlechtlichkeit und MACO#Xindi-Krise (3. Absatz). Zugegeben, beide Beispiele sind von mir "verbrochen", aber das Problem wird gleube ich sichtbar: Die Absätze aufzuteilen ist nicht sinnvoll, weil die Einzelinformationen zusammengehören und alleine unübersichtlich werden, die Referenzen am Ende zu sammeln wird unübersichtlich und ist mit der gegenwärtigen Vorlage gar nicht möglich. Ich wäre dafür, Quellen, wo nötig, auch im Satz, dann in Klammern, zuzulassen. Ansonsten aber wie gesagt am Ende sammeln, punkt davor.--Bravomike 23:02, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Zeitform Ich bezweifele dass folgender Satz grammatikalisch korrekt ist: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Schiff, das zerstört worden ist. Entweder: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) war ein Schiff, das zerstört worden ist. oder: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Schiff, das zerstört werden wird. --Tarak 19:07, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Der Fehler ist mir selber 5 Minuten nachdem ich vom Computer wg war eufgefallen, inzwischen habee ich ihn korrigiert, der Satz lautet jetzt, der eschriebenen Richtlinie entsprechend: Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Schiff, das 2285 zerstört wird. Sorry für so einen Bockmist ausgerechnet auf der Hilfs- und Richtlinienseite, da habe ich kurz geschlafen--Bravomike 20:12, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Schiffsnamen Tobi72 und ich haben uns eben drüber unterhalten: Wie ist es denn mit Schiffsnamen, die in Kursiven texten stehen. Zum Beispiel der ''Delta Flyer hier in diesem Beispiel.'' Eigentlich müsste sich doch hier auch der Name vom restlichen Text unterscheiden, also wieder gerade werden. Oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:11, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich kann nur von mir persönlich sagen, dass ich es mal so und mal so mache. In kurzen HGIs wie zum Beispiel in einem Schiffsartikel :"Die Columbus ist laut ST Enzyklopädie ein Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse" schreibe ich es meistens nicht extra kursiv, also so wie der Rest der HGI. Wenn aber ein längerer Text kursiv steht, z.B. bei alternativen Zeitlinie, schreibe ich sie meistens doch "doppelt-kursiv", damit sie im Text herausragen. Hilft sicherlich auch nicht weiter, aber so mach ich das halt.--Bravomike 12:55, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Und warum machst du das so? Ich meine, wenn es ne Regel gibt, sollte die auch überall angewandt werden, soll ja einheitlich wirken. Also wenn, dann immer, egal ob kurz oder lang, oder warum nich? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:59, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Weiß auch nicht so genau, warum ich das so mache. Im Zweifel wäre ich dafür, schiffsnamen immer anders als der umgebungstext zu schreiben, also bei normalen Text kursiv, bei kursiven Text normal, quasi "doppelt kursiv"--Bravomike 13:04, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC)